1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein relates to the field of mount assemblies for fluid level senders and methods of making mount assemblies for fluid level senders.
2. Background Art
Fluid level sensors or senders measure fluid levels inside of a fluid tank. A fluid level sender may be mounted on a mount assembly projecting into an interior portion of the fluid tank and may include a flotation device connected to a main body by a rod which pivots with respect to the main body. The mount assembly holds the main body in a position that permits the rod and the floatation device to pivot up and down freely without interference from the walls or other structures of the tank as the fluid level changes. The main body is mounted in a non-movable position and the fluid level sender determines the fluid level based on the angular orientation of the rod with respect to the main body.
The size and shape of fluid tanks vary depending upon their application. Designing, manufacturing and producing different mounts for each different application can be expensive. It is desirable to have a fluid level sender that is mounted on a mount assembly which can be tailored to the dimensions of each specific fluid tank. This invention addresses this and other problems.